


His first son

by Flowergirl2201



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Post-Canon, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowergirl2201/pseuds/Flowergirl2201
Summary: Sam misses Jack, his first son.
Relationships: Jack Kline & Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	His first son

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoy this chapter

Sam stared at the picture on his bedside. It was one of many, but this one was special. It was the only one that he had of all of them as a family. The picture was of him, Dean, Cas and Jack. Sam had plenty of pictures of Dean and Cas but he only had the one of Jack. This made this picture very special to him. 

Sam loved his son, he really did but that did not mean that he did not miss Jack as well. Jack had been his very first child. 

Sam had mourned Dean and Cas, he had even gone to therapy and support groups to help with the grieving process. This had helped him a lot. 

But he had not been able to do any of those things to mourn the loss of Jack. This was because he had not lost Jack in the traditional way. Jack had not died, he had taken over Chuck’s role. Of course he could not really talk to anyone about this because if he did people would think that he was insane. 

It did not help that he was one of the only people left alive that really remembered Jack and knew him. He was one of the only people left to mourn his loss. 

He took his family to church every sunday. A few years ago he would have never thought that he would have done this. But times change. 

Sam missed Jack his first son.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you liked reading this please comment and tell me what you think.


End file.
